


Happy New Year indeed, Tin Can

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed-centric, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: Tina had managed to drag Gavin to the New Year's party at Anderson's house, just to ditch him at the first opportunity.Gavin spends the evening by himself, but will midnight make his wishes come true?





	Happy New Year indeed, Tin Can

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Happy New Year dear friends! Here is a small sweet story about our boys at a new year's party.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Gavin was seriously wondering how he had managed to be dragged into this. Oh, that's right, it was _Tina's_ fault. He thought back to the exchange:  
  
“Oh come on Gav, please! Come with me! You know I really wanna go!”

“Yeah T, but _I_ don't.”  
  
“But Hana will be there, and I think this is my chance! And I can't do this without you! I don't wanna be there all alone, and what if she turns me down? _Please_ , don't abandon me.”  
  
“ _Phck_ , T, why do you do this to me? You know I don't like parties, and even worse one at Anderson and his Plastic Pet's house!” Gavin's patience is dwindling, and he makes it a point to throw his arms in the air.  
  
“Gav, _pleaaase_... You know I wouldn't pressure you this much if I didn't really need your support. _Besides_ , your pretty boy _will_ be there, it's his brother's party after all...” Tina wiggled suggestively her eyebrows.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and let out a groan. “And _that's_ the other main reason I don't wanna go! It's already awkward when I can't stop gazing at him at work, I won't survive spending my free time next to him knowing nothing's going to happen!”  
  
“Oh you idiot, you don't know that!” She approached his ear and whispered as if she was going to tell him a secret: “I've told you already that I've seen him eyeing you too...”  
  
“Yeah right, because that's totally plausible. Most likely he's wondering why he has to be paired with such a fuck up like me.”  
  
“Okay Gav, I won't press about that. But please, come with me to the New Year's party at Hank and Connor's. I'll get you coffee _everyday_ for the next three months! I swear!” Tina crossed her fingers and kissed them in the 'promise' universal sign.  
  
“Ugh, fine, fine! But you bet I'll hold ya down to that promise!”  
  
Tina had thrown her arms around Gavin in a huge hug and squeezed him tightly, all while jumping up and down.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you wouldn't let me down!”  
  
The detective tried to escape her embrace.  
  
“Phck, let me go!”

 

And that's how he had ended up in this situation. Sitting alone in a corner of the room, next to the window, looking outside at the snow falling. Did he already say alone? _Alone_. Not that the house was empty, on the contrary, it was bustling with many people, androids and humans alike. Some from the precinct, others who he guessed probably came from Jericho. But yeah, he was the asshole that nobody liked and got abandoned in a corner.  
  
To be fair, it's not like it really mattered to him. He's not a social person and doesn't enjoy mindless chitchat. But it still felt shitty, being so alone in a room so full of people.  
  
As he had predicted, Tina dumped him as soon has she could. The other officer she had been crushing on was at the party, and he knew it was only a matter of time until they got together. All they needed was to be away from work to make it happen. He watched Tina, bubbly and draped on Hana's lap. He snorted. Needy fucker, she's going to get lucky tonight. Meanwhile, he's sulking by himself.  
  
The old geezer and Connor were also very much on each other's space, dancing mindlessly in the middle of other couples to the soft jazz on the background. He didn't hate them. Deep inside he felt glad that the plastic one had been able to bring Hank back. He wished he wasn't such an asshole and had managed to help Hank earlier. But now things were on a good track for them.  
  
In the kitchen he could see Nines chatting to a blond android. Samuel? Simon? Something like that. He looked like he was having fun. He had a small smile in his face, which formed some small wrinkles in the skin next to his sky blue eyes. He looked so happy. Gavin thought that he really wanted Nines to always be like this. He wished he could save this image and look at it forever. Too bad he couldn't.  
  
Gavin was distracted admiring Nines, and when he noticed, the android was gazing him back intently. The detective averted his eyes quickly, blushing deeply, but not before seeing the android smiling fondly at him. No, no, that was just his wishful thinking, surely his eyes playing a prank on him.  
  
Gavin looked through the window again, taking a sip of his champagne. It was snowing considerably less than earlier. The snowflakes looked like tiny petals floating around. Suddenly he felt a small nudge on his leg. Sumo? The dog rubbed his head against his leg and settled down next to his chair. Gavin started patting his head.  
  
“Are you feeling tired buddy? Yeah, me too. Too many people right? But none to play with you.”  
  
He kept running his fingers through the dog's smooth fur. He had always had a special way with animals, they were drawn to him. Maybe the expertise he got with animals was to make up for what he didn't have with humans, he thought. Ha, wasn't that a funny thing.  
  
He took a swig of his glass, which finished the drink. He got up to go and try to get a refill. He wondered how long it was until midnight (and he could _effectively_ go home). Checking his phone, it showed 11:56 pm. Hum, not much longer. Suddenly he started to feel cramped, crowded between all those people. He decided he needed to cool off, and escaped to Hank's backyard. Not before hearing Connor's voice while closing the door:  
  
“Alright people, it's only 3 minutes until midnight! Grab your partner and a glass of champagne (or thirium) and join everyone here in the living room for the countdown!”  
  
Gavin didn't feel like being in the middle of everyone. The cold was stinging his cheeks, but it was a welcomed feeling. He slid his hands into his pockets and stared at the moon, so full in the sky, making the tiny snowflake petals glisten with the light. It was really beautiful. He wished Nines could share this sight with him.  
  
As if on queue, he heard the door open and close from behind him, someone approaching.  
  
“Detective, you should come inside. The temperature outside dropped drastically tonight and you might catch a cold. Also there's only 2 minutes until midnight, you should come celebrate.”  
  
“Don't worry, tin can. My jacket is pretty warm. Besides, it's too crowded inside, I needed some time alone.”  
  
Nines was standing next to him, shoulders brushing. From the corner of his eye, Gavin could see the steady calm blue of his LED.  
  
“I see. Do you wish me to leave?”  
  
“It's okay.”  
  
“I'm always amazed with the snowflakes. None is alike. My software tries to map each different shape, each more incredible than the previous.”  
  
Gavin turned to Nines, who was now watching the sky. Studying the android's freckles and moles spread all over his face, he muttered: “Yeah, each one is pretty fascinating...”  
  
Noticing the detective looking at him, Nines turned to face him too. He draws closer to Gavin, and the detective's heart is ready to jump out of his chest. Their eyes were locked with each other, and Nines' LED was flicking yellow between the calm blue. The countdown for the new year started to sound, muffled, from inside the house.  
  
“ _ **Ten, nine, eight,**_ ” Nines hand touches tentatively the human's one. “ _ **seven, six,**_ ” Gavin allows their fingers to interlace. “ ** _five, four,_** ” Nines' hand feels warm and smooth, and the detective sees it white, exposed. “ _ **three, two, one!,**_ ” They're so close to each other, Gavin feels his heart leaping out, and feels Nines' thirium pump in the same frenetic pace.  
  
“ _ **Happy New Year!**_ ” The voices shout from inside, a symphony of party horns accompanying it.  
  
Nines' voice is no higher than a murmur: “Happy new year, detective.”  
  
They're only a breath away, and everything surrounding them is a blur. Gavin decides to close the distance; his new year's resolution. A kiss. Fireworks start to burst in the sky. A multitude of colours scattering in the air, painting and glinting the darkness. The kiss too chaste, too sweet, a promise.  
  
When the fireworks subside, so does their kiss. They lean on each other, foreheads touching, hands still linked. Nines' lips are illuminated by the fire in the sky, tiny sparkles filling his eyes.  
  
“Yeah... happy new year indeed, tin can.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Gavin started the year pretty well, don't you think so?  
> I wish you all a wonderful new year, and hope you have the strength to achieve anything you want to!
> 
> Please consider leaving some kudos/comments, they make my day!


End file.
